The Ex in the Office
by hilarycantdraw
Summary: A short piece that's mostly fluffy. Hannah returns to talk to Booth and when they're interrupted by a frazzled Sweets she realizes how much has changed since she left. K plus for one bad ish  word.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion piece to The Ex-Lover in the Diner, though they can be read separately as well, but they work the best together. Enjoy!**

Seeley Booth was sitting at his desk immersed in a pile of paperwork that he was hastily filling out in a hurry to leave. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice the blonde woman hovering outside the open door to his office until she spoke.

"Hi, Seeley," she said quietly.

He looked up in slight shock at the sound of her voice, still familiar after over two years, "Hannah, what are you doing back in the states?"

She shrugged noncommittally, "I had a minor health issue while I was travelling followed by a revelation that I'm not quite as young as I used to be. I came back to DC because it's really the only place where I've ever had any kind of support system and I finally realized how stupid I was to just leave all of that behind. I realize that a lot can change in two years and that I can't just come barging in here expecting to pick up where we left off, but I meant what I said before I left, that I didn't feel as though we were done. I was telling the truth."

Booth could see the hope shining in her eyes, and his mind was on overdrive trying to figure out the most tactful way to let her down gently. He was saved from answering by Sweets bursting through the door. He had never been so happy to see the child psychologist until he realized that Sweets was there because of the screaming baby in his arms. Immediately Booth switched from relieved to alarmed as Sweets thrust the baby into his arms.

"Agent Booth," the psychologist sputtered, "I don't…"

"What did you do to her Sweets?" Booth asked angrily as he soothed the slowly calming baby.

"I… nothing! I was watching her and she just started and I panicked, she's normally such a calm baby." Sweets slumped into the chair facing Booth and finally noticed the other presence in the room. "Hi, Hannah. How are you?" He asked before pausing and doing a double take, "Hannah?" She gave him a small wave but her face betrayed her utter confusion as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Don't change the subject Sweets. Why were you watching Allie?" Booth glared at Sweets as the baby in question began to play with his brightly colored tie.

"Sweets was watching her so that I could use the bathroom." Brennan said, entering the office. "I got sidetracked talking to Charlie, but I was only gone for," she paused and checked her watch, "six minutes. You couldn't watch one baby for six minutes?" She asked, glaring at Sweets.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan but as soon as you left she started screaming and I guess I sort of freaked out. At least I brought her here instead of running into the women's rest room."

Brennan's scowl softened, "I suppose that you acted appropriately under the circumstances." She acquiesced before walking around the desk and bending down to kiss the baby. "She's been fussy all day," Brennan said softly, more to Booth than to Sweets. "She's breaking both of her upper central incisors." Her voice dropped almost to a whisper as she added, "I hate that she's in pain and I can't do anything about it. I hate feeling helpless."

"I know," Booth muttered, pressing a tender kiss to Brennan's forehead.

Sweets was sitting at the edge of his seat, his gaze flickering between the couple immersed in their oblivious little bubble and the nonplussed reporter who was edging uncomfortably towards the door. Finally the curiosity that drove his urge to meddle became too great. "So, Hannah, how long have you been in town?" He watched as two pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on the blonde. Booth's expression was slightly guilty, having forgotten she was there. Brennan's expression was first one of complete shock, a brief flicker something else flashed across her face, was it nervousness? Before she schooled her features into what she seemed to hope was a pleasant smile. Sweets felt like Christmas had came early. Watching this drama unfold would be like having a front seat to the midnight release of a new _Star Wars_ movie. Unfortunately, Brennan zeroed in on his anticipation.

"Dr. Sweets, I hope that you find my advice about your relationship with Ms. Wick to be helpful. If you wish to talk again in the future let me know."

Sweets accepted her dismissal, practically pouting as he left the office, discreetly shutting the door behind him.

"Hannah, it's nice to see you again." Brennan said with genuine warmth.

Hannah slowly sank into the chair Sweets had vacated, still reeling from the scene in front of her. When she noticed the ring on Brennan's finger, it took her a moment to formulate a response, "You too, Temperance, I was about to tell Seeley why I had come back. I had wanted to talk to you about it too, actually." She paused, waiting to see if either Booth or Brennan would explain the baby who continued to play happily with Booth's tie. When neither seemed inclined to explain, she began to speak again. "I was diagnosed with melanoma while I was in Egypt last year. I suppose that it shouldn't have been a surprise after the hours I'd spent in the sun with minimal protection through the years. Fortunately, it was caught early, but the doctor suggested that I return to the states to receive the best preventive care. I asked for my DC post back and they were happy to have me again. I chose to come back here, as I was telling Seeley earlier, because this is the only place where I had a group of people that I trusted. Plus, I figured that Temperance would be able to recommend a kick ass dermatologist." She smiled wryly at the end.

Brennan nodded, "Of course, I'm sure that Cam also knows a few doctors she could recommend to you" She hesitated for a second before adding, "While the reason for your return is unfortunate, I'm glad that you still consider us to be friends."

Hannah threw a sheepish look at Booth, relieved when he didn't mention the reason for returning that she'd left out. "I'm glad that you consider me a friend too Temperance." She stood up and made her way to the door, "We should all do dinner sometime to catch up." She offered half-heartedly, slipping through the door without waiting for a response. Once she got over her shock she knew that it would be easier to move on.

As soon as she was gone Booth collapsed against his chair, "Geez, Bones, is there an ex convention in town?" At her blank look he continued, "It's just that last week, Sully shows up, and now Hannah. It's like the universe is trying to test us or something."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "You know that I don't believe in those kinds of things. Anyhow, I have absolutely no regrets about us." She glanced at him and he could see the hint of uncertainty in her gaze.

"I have no regrets either, Bones. Sure, things didn't go to plan, but we couldn't have planned it better. I love you Bones." He looked into her eyes and she could see the pure truth and love in their depths.

"I love you too, Booth, and I love the life we're building together." She looked purposefully at Allie. There weren't many things she enjoyed more than watching Booth care for their daughter.

"I know Bones, I love it too. Now, we'd better leave or we'll be late picking up Parker for the weekend. You're making mac and cheese tonight, right?"

"Of course," she responded with a small smile.

"Yay," Booth enthused as he gave Allie a small toss in the air, causing the baby to smile too.

Brennan's smile turned into a small sigh, "We'll have to stop by Sweets' office, I forgot my coat and bag there."

"All right," Booth said as he grabbed his own coat, not bothering to put it on. "By the way," he began as they left the office, "did Sweets really ask you for relationship advice?" They quickly fell into comfortable bantering, no matter how much some things change others never do.

**I'm planning a third companion piece to wrap this arc up, and I can promise that it has a (hopefully) unexpected twist. I'll update this piece to announce when the other is ready!**


	2. Author's Note

The first part of the third part of this story arc is up, titled The Surprise at the Ball. I've had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you guys enjoy it too!


End file.
